


I'll Be Here

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-02
Updated: 2007-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it pays to have an expressive face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written as the result of a discussion I ended up having with Jadzia7667 last night about the word 'pellucid'. *g*
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

I’ll Be Here

~

“Still with us, Potter?”

Harry jumped, suddenly aware that he’d been staring. Again. 

_Damn, that’s the third time this week. He’s gonna know for sure_...

“Is my class not challenging enough for you, Potter? Perhaps we should stop and wait for you to catch up...” Snape continued his silky-voiced harangue even as Harry blinked at him. 

“Do try turning those pellucid eyes to the chalkboard occasionally. You might learn something for once,” Snape finally said, swishing past him.

Harry, now wide-eyed, looked at Hermione. “What did he just call me?” he whispered. 

She shook her head. “I have to look it up,” she said, already writing a note to herself. 

“Sounds nasty to me, mate,” Ron said. “Sorta sleazy... I think you should report him.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “For calling me a... pellu whatever? What if it’s something good?”

Ron rolled his eyes. “When is it ever good?”

Harry sighed. He had a point. 

The rest of the class proceeded without incident, until, as Harry was gathering his things to leave, Snape summoned him to his desk. 

Harry went, eyes lowered, heart pounding. Was he in for another lecture?

“Harry.”

Harry looked up, shocked to hear his given name. “Sir?”

Snape looked at him for a long moment. “You really need to work on your Occlumency,” he said, almost to himself. “Those eyes... Well, show everything. They go straight through to your soul.”

Harry gasped, then blushed. He knew! “Sir, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass...”

Snape waved a hand. “I am not embarrassed, Harry. But you should know, pellucid means clear, transparent. Your beaut... your eyes make it very obvious what you are thinking, and, while I am flattered, it cannot be. I am your teacher, and there is this little matter of a war.”

Harry nodded. He knew all that. 

“But, when you are an adult, should you still wish...” Snape cleared his throat. “Well, that is months away yet. Do your Occlumency exercises every day, understand?”

Harry was staring at him. “Yes, sir,” he whispered, hope and fear and, Merlin help him, lust, all tumbling through him, shining in his eyes. 

Snape sucked in a breath. 

“I’ll be back, sir,” Harry said, promise thrumming though his voice. “Give me a few months, and I’ll be back.”

As he turned to walk away, he smiled as Snape whispered behind him, “And I’ll be here.”

~


End file.
